greekgoddessesfandomcom-20200214-history
The tale of Amphitrite and Poseidon
hello Prologue It was a completely normal day in the oceans of Mount Olympus. The fair sea goddess, Amphitrite was collecting some seaweed for her new crown. Suddenly, a small storm washed and blew away some of the plants that she was going to collect. She also was forced by the sea current. Story She opened her eyes and found her on an island. She could see the light of Mount Olympus, but it was very faint. A large wave was about to take her somewhere again, until a mysterious figure stopped that wave with his extremely shiny trident, and kissed her on her head. She opened her eyes quickly, and found nothing but a young sea god fighting the wave. "Thanks! Um...who are you? And why send me here if you know that the waves will wash me away?" Amphitrite politely asked. "My name is Poseidon, and, I like this island. There's a small tunnel underneath, and you can swim back to the shores of Olympus, after we have a few words. I'm just ruling my oceans, and I see a sea goddess swim around, a cute one at that." Poseidon said. Amphitrite knew what kind of persona he has already. She giggled in flatter. "You're too sweet." Amphitrite said, styling her new seaweed. She decided that she wouldn't leave this island, and she thought Poseidon wouldn't either. Poseidon wanted to ask Amphitrite to be his queen, because he didn't marry in a long time, and he needed a queen to rule his underwater kingdom with him. "Um... look, I'm kind of queen-less right now, and I thought maybe you'd be interested...I mean, to be my queen...?" Poseidon eagerly asked Amphitrite. "Of course! I'm up for the job. We are getting married, right?" She asked him. "Yes...." Poseidon trailed his ''yes ''along. "That's even better! Just hold on one second, I'll come back, just let me check on something..." Amphitrite went back into the oceans, but not in the tunnel under the island. Instead, she fled from Poseidon. It was nearly nightfall, and Amphitrite diddn't return. Poseidon was starting to worry, so he called his trusty assistant Delphin, god of dolphins, to woo Amphitrite back to him, or simply just find her, and get her back. Delphin went to find Amphitrite, and told one of his dolphins to pretend to be injured, likely for Amphitrite to come to their aid, then capture her. Delphin put his plan into action, and told a dolphin to send out distress sonars to Amphitrite. "I hear a dolphin in trouble! I must go save it..." Amphitrite said to herself. Little did she know that it was a trap, and the dolphins were waiting for the right moment, and ambushed her. They shoved her in a sack and took off to Poseidon. "Why did you flee, answer me!" Poseidon ordered. "I wasn't ready for a marriage and I never will be. I do like you, but I cannot marry you when we just met yesterday!" Amphitrite huffed. "Please...." Delphin wooed her flirtatiously. "Ugh. Alright..." Amphitrite said. "I mean, how bad can it be?" Category:Tales Category:Founder-created